KAKASHI -SENSEI
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Un profesor lamentandose de su suerte en el amor en un dia nevado, sin embargo unos toques en su puerta podrían cambiar su manera de pensar despertando su lado más salvaje.


KakaHina al fin. Lo se, se que me tarde pero resulta que debido a unos cuantos percances de mi marido no había tenido una sola oportunidad. Y ahora resulta que debido a un tipo de parálisis que me aqueja estaré en reposo al rededor de un mes. Aprovecharé para escribir, debía este fic y al fin lo pude dar de alta.

Aviso. Tiene alto contenido sexual. Aquellos que sean susceptibles a este tipo de escenas no lo lean. Personajes en Ooc (avisarme por favor si es correcto el término).

Naruto no me pertenece, solo a Kishimoto. Es mía esta historia que publico sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**KAKASHI-SENSEI**

Solo él tenía la culpa de su situación en ese momento. Solo a él se le ocurría decirle a la mujer que amaba como ella podía sorprender a su prometido en esa noche especial. Pero solo él tenía la culpa de enamorarse de quien hace tiempo fuera su alumna.

Ella estudiaba Literatura antigua, algo que por mucho lo apasionaba a él y por eso decidió convertirse en maestro. La fortuna, el destino o lo que fuera, decidió que conociera a la chica que era su dulce sueño y cruel agonía mientras impartía dicha clase. Siempre que la dulce y tímida chica tenía alguna duda o comentario del libro que se estudiaba, él siempre escuchaba atento. Pero lo que más le pesaba era haber sido él quien le presentara a su, ahora, prometido.

Aunque ahora ya no eran maestro-alumna ella estaba en una relación formal y al parecer muy enamorada, aunque a su parecer el chico aun no olvidaba por completo a su amor de infancia, Sakura Haruno. Y para colmo cuando se la encontró en el centro comercial, comprando todo para su noche especial él le soltó Si necesitas algo o ayuda con cualquier cosa, llámame. No se podía ser más idiota que él.

Con una pequeña copa de sake en la mano veía el fuego que consumía la leña frente a él, semi acostado de cualquier manera en su sillón individual. Afuera se veía que en cualquier momento una nevada fuerte cubriría Konoha y aunque pasaban ya de las diez de la noche aun no quería ir a la cama y lamentarse más de su soledad.

Escucho como un automóvil fuera de su pequeña casa se estacionaba pero sin dejar el motor apagado, a los pocos segundos el sonido de unos zapatos en su acera lo hicieron levantarse de su reconfortante sofá. Casi al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta una pequeña mano estaba alzada en el aire dando entender que apenas iba a llamar. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse frente a la chica que hace algunos momentos maldecía y bendecía por igual.

-Gommen Kakashi-san, espero no molestar. Se que no son horas de visita pero de verdad necesito hablar ahora con usted.- Le dijo la chica mientras bajaba su cabeza y sus mejillas se coloreaban en un carmín suculento para el educador.

-Hinata-chan, no es ningún problema. Pasa por favor, esta nevando.- Se hizo a un lado para que pasara, pero antes de entrar le hizo un ademán al taxi que esperaba dándole a entender que se quedaría ahí.

Cuando entro completamente a la casa, Hinata casi por inercia se acerco al fuego buscando un poco de calor. Kakashi la siguió con la mirada y apreciaba lo muy poco abrigada que se encontraba. Llevaba una gabardina de lana hasta mitad de sus muslos en color negro, seguramente llevaba un vestido corto ya que no se podía apreciar ni siquiera el final de este dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas, también llevaba unos zapatos del mismo color en un tacón tan alto como nunca se los habia visto. Su cabello recogido hacia un lado con hondas suaves que caían por su rostro, además de un muy ligero maquillaje, solo sus labios color cereza resaltaban.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?- Le pregunto en un tono que casi parecía un susurro. No estaba seguro si lo habia escuchado hasta que la vio negar con la cabeza.- Y dime Hinata-chan ¿En que puedo ayudarte? ¿Que necesitas de mi?-. Aun estaba en la puerta y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se sentía como niño de quince años a solas con su novia. No podía controlar los latidos de su corazón, casi los podía sentir en la garganta y explotar. Hinata se acerco lentamente a él y de un jalón que le dio a la camiseta de franela gris que llevaba lo bajo hasta su altura para que la besará.

No fue ni tierno, ni sutil, mucho menos suave. Fue salvaje, demandante y hasta cierto punto frustrante. Kakashi estaba sorprendido no solo por el beso sino por la intensidad, sintió como su espalda golpeaba con la puerta mientras de una manera algo torpe sacaba las manos de los bolsillos y pegaba el cuerpo de ella a él casi de la misma manera en que ella lo besaba. Un gemido de satisfacción salió de los labios de la morena al sentir el cuerpo del que alguna vez fuera su maestro y a Kakashi ese beso a pesar de ser rudo le sabía a gloria.

Hinata paso ambos brazos por el cuello de Kakashi y de un impulso brinco y enroscó sus piernas en la cintura de él quién apenas y tuvo tiempo de sostenerla del trasero, echo que aprovecho para masajearlo a placer causando mas gemidos de la oji perla que morían en los labios del peli plata.

-Hinata...no...no es que...que me que...queje, pero ¿Paso algo?-. Apenas y pudo preguntar entre besos mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa del comedor y la sentaba sobre ella.

Hinata se separo de él con las mejillas encendidas y el cabello un poco desordenado. Lo miro fijamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, le dio otros besos cortos mientras se disponía hablar.

-Naruto-. Y solo escuchar ese nombre hacia que su libido bajara, pero prefirió esperar la explicación de la morena.- Naruto dice que habló dormida y que ya se harto de la situación. No sabía de que hablaba pero ahora cuando le tenía preparada la cena romántica simplemente dijo que no podía estar con alguien que al llegar al orgasmo dice otro nombre y en sueños lo llama. Él dice que siempre te llamó.- Hinata vio la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos del educador, seguramente los mismos que ella puso al escuchar a Naruto.- Me gustaste desde que te vi entrar al aula treinta minutos después de la hora, tu manera de enseñar y hasta la de castigar, es por eso que siempre tenía una duda con los libros, aunque en realidad lo entendía muy bien todo. Pero también entendía que podría meterte en un gran problema, después cuando apareció Naruto y su explosiva manera de ser, supuse que si alguien podía hacer que me olvidara de ti sería él, pero ya vez que me equivoque. Por mas que lo e intentado una y otra vez no puedo hacerlo.- Seguía viendolo fijamente hasta que una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro de Kakashi. -Entonces alumna Hyuga habrá que castigarla con la severidad de sus acciones.- La jalo de una pierna con una mano mientras que con la otra desbrochaba la gabardina de lana dejando a la vista un hermoso vestido negro de caída un poco mas arriba de medio muslo, que por la posición en la que se encontraba se podía ver perfectamente las bragas semi transparentes del mismo color. En definitiva ese color ahora se convertiría en su favorito.

-¿Cas..castigarme?-. Apenas y pudo realizar la pregunta debido a que su cuello era ferozmente devorado.

-En primera, por no decirme lo que sentías y en segunda, por dejar que tu cuerpo fuera manoseado por otro hombre que no fuera yo. ¡Maldita sea Hinata! ¿Tienes una puta idea de todo lo que me he tenido que aguantar para no tomarte y hacerte mía en el escritorio del aula?.- Mientras le reclamaba mordía y dejaba marcas en su cuello a la vez que sostenía las manos de Hinata a la altura de su cabeza presionandolas contra la mesa y daba falsas embestidas sintiendo como la humedad de la mujer no solo traspasaba la ropa interior de ella sino ahora también su pantalón.

-¡Ah! ¡Kakashi! Hubieras tenido problemas. Y...y muchos, mmmmh.- Las acciones del peli plata no la dejaban ni hablar ni pensar con lucidez hasta que su mente hizo un click y como pudo se soltó de su agarre.- ¿Te gustaba? ¿Yo te gustaba?.- Se sorprendía de la nueva información recibida.

-Bueno, desde el comienzo a decir verdad. Pero también me detuve pensando que quizás yo no era de tu agrado, además de la diferencia de edad. Te llevo casi diez años.- Le decía mientras se rascaba la mejilla y sonreía de forma traviesa. Se acerco hasta rozar su nariz con la de ella y metía la mano bajo el vestido.

Hinata sonrio de igual manera. Ya no eran alumna y maestro, eran dos adultos libres que podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana sin ser juzgados por nadie. Y si lo hacían de igual manera les valía una reverenda mierda.

Kakashi al llegar en donde empezaban sus bragas las empezó a retirar mientras que Hinata se retiraba la gabardina y la tiraba por cualquier lado haciéndole compañia a su ropa interior. El peli plata por fin decidió besarla, pero de una manera mas suave y juguetona que a Hinata le crispaba los nervios. Ella quería sentirlo por completo y él se ponía a jugar a ver quien aguanta más.

Cuando iba a tomarlo de nueva cuenta de la camisa un fuerte golpe se escucho en varias ventanas haciendo que Hinata del susto se pegara a Kakashi en busca de protección. Él la abrazo y acaricio su espalda delicadamente.

-La ventisca empezó ya, llegaste justo a tiempo. Deja aseguro las ventanas y puertas, y alimento el fuego en un momento estoy contigo y seguimos en donde nos quedamos.- La tomo del mentón y la beso rápidamente.

Mientras Kakashi hacia su labor asegurando todo Hinata aprovecho para quitarse el sencillo peinado y quitarse los altos tacones, préstamo de su amiga Ino Yamanaka, la única que gustaba de atormentarse de esa manera.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando el peli plata regreso con un futon y varias colchas. Las puso en uno de los sillones mientras tomaba unos leños y los echaba al fuego.

-El frio empeorara según el pronostico del tiempo, será mejor dormir aquí y darnos más calor con la chimenea.- Con la ayuda de la oji plata acomodo el futon y las colchas y justo cuando Hinata estaba volteando hacia él Kakashi la tumbo sobre el futon y esta vez el beso si era hambriento.

Hinata inmediatamente respondió y abrió sus piernas para que él se acomodara mejor sobre ella. Él por su parte acariciaba todo lo que tenia a su alcance. Empezó a ascender por una de sus piernas y llegar a su húmedo centro que clamaba por una debida atención de él.

Con cuidado empezó a buscar el botón rosado de Hinata y al encontrarlo empezó ligeros movimientos circulares, aun realizando esta acción introdujo su dedo medio dentro de ella. Sonrio entre besos al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios hinchados de ella y arquearse para él.

Los finos dedos de ella se enredaron en el cabello plata y buscaban con desesperación el final de la batalla entre sus lenguas mientras que instintivamente se abría mas para él. Kakashi bajaba por su cuello lamiendo y mordisqueando de nueva cuenta, con su otra mano libre retiro uno de los tirantes hasta dejar uno de sus senos al descubierto ya que no llevaba sostén. Sin preámbulos lo engulló totalmente sintiendo como ella se arqueaba de nueva cuenta y lo empujaba mas a su seno, los movimientos con sus dedos se hicieron mas rápidos ocasionando la primera explosión de placer en ella, que sin pudor grito su nombre al llegar al clímax.

Lentamente saco su dedos de ella y con su propia lengua lo limpio. Busco sus labios para que se probara así misma y fue recibido gustosamente. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría asi con la chica que amaba tiempo atrás, le hubiera invitado una cena solo por el echo de hacerlo sentir bien, aunque sinceramente no lo hubiera creído, no por el modo en como iban las cosas entre ella y Naruto.

Hinata decidió tomar ahora la iniciativa y con ambas manos abrió la camisa de manera brusca haciendo que los botones saltaran por todos lados. Kakashi se paro en sus rodillas para quitarse la camisa y con eso ella quedo libre. Hinata se saco el vestido y lo tiro en un sillón cercano, ahora estaba desnuda frente al hombre por el que tanto deliraba, no sabia si era amor, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Se sentó y ella fue quien retiró la camisa mientras dejaba besos húmedos por los pectorales del peli plata, quien puso sus manos en la cabeza de ella a modo de guiarla para hacerle saber en donde quería ser besado. Mientras tanto Hinata ocupaba sus manos en desabrochar el pantalón de él y bajarlo lentamente junto a sus boxers, con una mano tomo el falo y lo empezó a mover de arriba a bajo de manera tortuosa para él. Aun seguía besando sus pectorales y sin que él se lo pidiera fue bajando pasando por sus, bien trabajados, abdominales. Movió mas rápido su miembro y le metió a su boca. Kakashi soltó una maldición y un gruñido que ni siquiera el fuerte viento afuera lo pudo disminuir. Echo la cabeza hacia tras mientras Hinata devoraba su aun más hinchado miembro y él con su mano sobre ella le ayudaba a marcar un ritmo, aunque al parecer ella lo podía hacer muy bien. La oji perla pasaba de movimientos lentos a rápidos, de meterlo todo en su boca a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta. Kakashi sentía que si eso seguía así no aguantaría mucho tiempo más, pero Hinata anticipando que él la retiraría aferro sus manos a las caderas del peliplata y aumento el ritmo. Kakashi por más que trato de detenerla no pudo.

-¡Mierda Hinata! ¡Si sigues así terminaré en tu boca!-. Y la única respuesta que tuvo fue un aumento más de la velocidad.- ¡Carajo que tú así lo quisiste!-. Y apenas termino de hablar Hinata recibió el liquido simiente de Kakashi tragandolo de inmediato y limpiando los residuos que quedarán sobre el miembro aun altivo de su amante.

-¿Kakasi-sensei ya me levanto el castigo?-. Pregunto recostandose y mordiendo de marea sugestiva su dedo índice.

-Su castigo apenas empieza alumna Hyuga-. La voz habia salido muy ronca y un poco agitada debido al pasado orgasmo.

Se retiro por completo los pantalones y bóxer y se acomodo entre las piernas de Hinata, que al sentir como el miembro de Kakashi rozaba su intimidad por los pliegues íntimos gemía y cerraba los ojos abandonándose al placer. Si así se sentía solo tenerlo acariciando por fuera, ya quería sentirlo dentro de ella. Él aun estaba jugando con ella y cobrándole el no haberlo obedecido cuando le pidió que se retirará.

-Kakashi, por favor.- La ojiperla novia sus caderas para que él la penetrara por fin.

-Por favor ¿Que? Pidemelo, quiero escuchar como me lo pides.- La voz grutural que salió de su boca casi no la reconoció.

-Por favor, te quiero dentro de mi ya. Te he esperado mucho tiempo, no me hagas esperar mas.- A comparación de la voz de Kakashi, la de Hinata era un susurro cargado con dulzura y deseo.

Él apenas la escucho decir eso la penetro de una sola estocada, espero un momento sin moverse mientras disfrutaba de la humedad y calidez que lo rodeaba. Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre ella escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y hombro, mientras ella lo abrazaba por la espalda en busca de su calor. Las manos de Kakashi fueron al trasero de ella para levantarlo un poco y entrar un poco mas, ganándose otro gemido en su oído.

-Yo también he esperado por esto mucho tiempo Hime.- Le dijo al oído y sintió las uñas clavándose ligeramente en su espalda.

Empezó a embestirla con movimientos lentos que al poco tiempo aumentaron la velocidad. Mientras Kakashi besaba su cuello Hinata suspiraba y gemía el nombre de él, enredo sus piernas en la cintura de él y buscaba sus labios para unirse de nueva cuenta en una danza de lenguas.

-¡Mas! ¡Onegai! ¡Mas!-. Suplico en los labios del peli plata.

-¡Lo que me princesa desee! Pero cambiemos posición. Ponte en cuatro amor.- Pidió a la oji Luna que obedeció inmediatamente.

Kakashi acaricio y beso su espalda, mientras una de sus manos estrujaba sus senos, tomo su miembro con la otra y jugaba otra vez con ella y su entrada. Con su mano la inclino delicadamente hasta tenerla en la posición que deseaba, y la penetro.

El grito de placer que soltó Hinata casi hace que él llege al orgasmo de una vez y es que en esa posición ella lo sentía a mucho mas profundidad. La tomo por la cintura para poder moverse mejor. Ahora los movimientos dejaron de ser delicados y se convirtieron en salvajes, Hinata se incorporó y tomo apoyo agarrándose con las dos manos del cuello de Kakashi, quien la movió para poder besarla, sus manos dejaron sus caderas y pasaron a sus senos para estrujarlos junto con sus pezones sin disminuir la velocidad de las estocadas.

Una de sus manos dejo su labor con los senos y abrazo su cintura, aunque ya no se besaban sus miradas estaban conectadas y no las desviaban por ningún motivo. Sin embargo el clímax estaba a casi nada.

-¡Cariño! ¡No me falta nada! ¡Ah! ¡Carajo! ¡El condón!.- Cerro los ojos mientras apretaba más hacia sí a Hinata.

-¡Te detienes ahora Hatake Kakashi y te juro que te mato!-. Amenaza que si cumpliría si él se detenía. Al diablo el estúpido condón, estaba en el séptimo cielo y no bajaría de el por nada del mundo.

-¡Carajo! ¡Me vengo!-. La beso y mordió los labios. Al parecer el beso que le dió ahogo el grito de su orgasmo.

Hinata ya no pudo aguantar mas su peso y cayo sobre el futon, trayéndose a Kakashi con ella quien regaba besos en su espalda y cuello. Ella cerro los ojos con las caricias y cuando él se acostó a su lado lo abrazo como si fuera un oso de felpa.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo.- Luchando por regular su respiración atrajo a Hinata para corresponder el abrazo.

-Dime.- La morena aún con los ojos cerrados buscaba una posición mas cómoda. La actividad recientemente echa le estaba provocando mucho sueño.

-Naruto ¿Como tomo él todo esto? ¿Por que hasta ahorita decidió terminar la farsa?-. Beso la coronilla de la morena y acariciaba con su mano los hombros y la espalda.

-Cuando estaba terminado de poner los cubiertos él aun no llegaba. Apenas y entro a casa fui a recibirlo pero al besarlo, y reconozco que fue la primera vez que me escucho decir eso, en lugar de llamarlo a él te llame a ti. Fue cuando explotó, me siento tan mal con él. Hablamos durante un largo rato y también le explique mi temor de no ser correspondida por ti. Si hay algo que siempre me ha gustado de Naruto es el modo que siempre tiene de darte ánimos y hacer que luches por lo que quieres y así fue como llegue aquí, en un ataque de valentía proporcionada por Naruto. Él también me dijo que me había usado para tratar de olvidar a Sakura pero no lo estaba logrando, en pocas palabras nos estábamos engañando el uno al otro.- Se movió y coloco sobre Kakashi mirándolo a la cara.- Si te soy sincera aun me da vueltas todo el asunto, hace unas horas estaba preparandole una cena al hombre con el que me comprometí y ahora estoy sobre el hombre al que creo amar. - Le sonrio y beso de nueva cuenta esos labios a los que era adicta y sin haberlos probado antes. De manera inconciente de nueva cuenta sus caderas empezaban a moverse sobre el miembro de su amante.

-¿Crees amar?- Cuestionó el peliplata con una ceja alzada de manera jugetona. Sentía como su miembro empezaba a reaccionar por la fricción de la oji luna.

-Hay tiempo para averiguarlo ¿no cree Kakashi-sensei?- Mordió su lóbulo mientras se introducía ella misma el falo de Kakashi.

Y asi los amantes bajo una nevada descomunal no prestaban mas atención al mundo que a los suspiros saliendo de sus bocas y la entrega del alma frente al fuego de una humilde casa de un maestro de universidad.

* * *

Lo se, lo se. Tarde mas de la cuenta y lo siento. Espero que les guste. Tenemos a una Hinata mas decidida y un Kakashi sin saber realmente que hacer. Raro pero crea me que puede pasar. Además ya saben ese refrán que dice "La mujer tiene que ser una dama en la calle y una cualquiera en la cama", algo asi.

Un abrazo y espero sus lindos comentarios.


End file.
